Please, Daddy?
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: Sequel to Daughter Complex “So, she’s been dating him for TEN WHOLE MONTHS!” Kisuke asked his brother-in-law, who just smirked behind his mask in response. SasuSaku/One-shot/OOCness


Title: Please, Daddy?

Rating: T

Genre: Family/Humour/Romance

Summary: [Sequel to Daughter Complex] "So, she's been dating him for TEN WHOLE MONTHS?!" Kisuke asked his brother-in-law, who just smirked behind his mask in response. SasuSaku/One-shot/OOCness

* * *

My Thanks go out to all of you wonderful people who read the previous story whether you reviewed or not!

Sorry it's a bit short this time... Oh well!

I was listening to Mizuki Nana's Astrogation over and over while typing this. I love that song!

P.S For those who have already read this once through, I made some errors with Kakashi's age and also corrected some spelling mistakes.

Now, the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, yes, I am aware of that. (cries)

* * *

"Yuuko, have you seen Sakura?" Kisuke asked his wife as he strolled into the kitchen. "She hasn't come home yet."

The woman beamed at her husband, giving him an extremely bad felling. "Oh! Sakura told me that she had something on after work, so she'll be home late."

"What is that 'something' you mentioned?"

"Oh, I don't know… a DATE, maybe?

"WHAT?!" Kisuke's yell could be heard from miles around.

XXX

"Thanks for the meal, Sasuke-kun. It was really good." Sakura smiled as the two sat down on the bench at the park, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you liked it." Sasuke held her hand tightly, secret moment they were sharing.

"Say, Sasuke-kun…"

"What is it?"

"Do you think we should tell dad about this? You know… About us…"

"Weren't you the one who was afraid that he'd forbid it?"

"Still… We can't keep it from him forever. What if he suspects something?"

"I think he already does."

"WHAT?! When?"

"Well, he stopped me near the restaurant yesterday… and gave me a 'warning' or something like that."

"So that's why you were late… Did he interrogate you or something like that?"

"Something like that should be a better description. Lucky Kakashi rescued me in time, otherwise- if looks could kill- I'd be barbeque by now."

"Did someone say BARBEQUE?!" What the hell is Chouji doing here?!

"Oh, Chouji, what happened?" Sakura asked. "Did you get another stomach ache?

"Nothing! I was on my way to dinner and I heard someone mention something about barbeque."

"…" Sasuke's eyelid was twitching.

XXX

"You let Sakura go out with that bastard for dinner?!"

"Mind your language, my dear. Plus, I don't see what's wrong."

"Uchiha Sasuke is a traitor, need I remind you?"

"But he came back, and that's the important thing, isn't it? It's not like he was going to be a traitor forever."

"…"

"Yo, am I late?"

"You're just in time, otouto," Yuuko smiled as her little brother entered the room.

"Are you guys going on about _**that **_topic again?" Kakashi guessed as he sat down. "By the way, where's the birthday girl?"

"Where she shouldn't be, that's where." Kisuke responded in a baaaaad mood.

"Oh," Kakashi understood immediately what was happening.

"Let's wait for her to come home then." Yuuko smiled as she sat down next to her husband. "Now, little brother, would you care to join our little bet?"

"That sounds interesting." Kakashi grinned.

"How much would you wager?" Yuuko grinned along with her brother.

"Hmm… I think…I'd support nee-chan on this." The 34 year-old man rubbed his masked chin. Although he seemed calm, there was a storm brewing in his head. Imagining his sister threatening him with the butcher knife was a lot worse than getting defeated by his brother-in-law cum ex-senpai over and over again.

"You'll have to bet your precious books on this, then; your WHOLE collection of Jiraiya-sama's books."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lighting struck and thunder roared behind the silver-haired man. His 'innocent' books! How did they get dragged into this crazy fiasco?! This was worse than the butcher knife.

"So, what's your pick?" Kisuke asked, grinning widely, knowing that the silver-haired jounin was trapped in a corner.

"I'd pick Sasuke."

"You seem confident." Kisuke folded his arms.

"Of course. My precious books are on this!" Kakashi fell out of his chair. "I was joking about those books, b was joking abut since they have been dating for the past ten months…"

"So, she's been dating him for TEN WHOLE MONTHS?!" Kisuke asked his brother-in-law, who just smirked behind his mask in response.

"Yes, your point being?"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"That's because you would freak out."

"… As the say, I guess honesty is a virtue." Kisuke rubbed the back of his head. "So, are you sure you want to stick to the Uchiha?"

"Yup."

"You rather pick your favourite student over your own brother–in-law?!" Kisuke gasped with a pretence of agony.

"Sad," Yuuko chirped in. Suddenly, they heard the front door click open and Kisuke was out of his chair in a flash. Well, not as fast as Minato AKA the Yellow Flash, but you get what I mean.

"Uh oh…" The siblings exchanged a look. Things are doing to be either very good, or very bad. And from the looks of it, it was REALLY bad.

XXX

"Thanks for walking me home, Sasuke-kun. Thanks for everything tonight."

"No problem at all…" Sasuke leaned in for a kiss, but Sakura stopped him.

"I don't think we should be doing that right now…"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A loud vice echoed before Sakura could finish.

"D-Daddy… What are you doing home so early?"

"Haruno Sakura, get into the house right this instant!"

"But daddy, I…"

"Ki-su-ke-san? What do you think you are doing?" Yuuko appeared behind Kisuke with an evil gleam in her dark eyes.

"Mom... Don't blame dad, it's my fault…" Sakura tried to settle things with her mother before the 41 year-old woman decided to do something unexpected.

"Haruno-san…" _She's scary!_ Inner Sasuke cried. "I should be going now…"

"It's alright, Sasuke-dear, so join us inside for a bit." Yuuko suddenly had a cheerful expression in her face. "We were just about to have Sakura's birthday cake."

"Oh… Umm," Sasuke looked at Sakura, who was giving him the cutest pleading look he ever got from her. "Sure, I'll stay for a while."

A grumble escaped Kisuke's gritted teeth as the couple stepped inside the house and took off their shoes.

"Make yourself at home, Sasuke, we'll prepare the dining room first." Yuuko dragged a sulky-faced Kisuke into the hallway towards the dining area, leaving the young couple alone by themselves in the living room, much to Haruno-daddy's displeasure.

Having not set foot in Sakura's house since the last time he came with his mother, Sasuke took a good look around the place. From what he remembered, the place was the same. The wall was decorated with photo frames which he had never bothered to look at before. Of all of the pictures, one caught his eye.

The frame was handcrafted from smooth, ebony wood. The picture showed a younger version of Kisuke and Yuuko. They were sitting on a bench in the park. A two year-old Sakura sat on her father's lap, her bright eyes glowed with happiness and excitement. Sasuke then noticed a boy of around six years-old sitting on Yuuko's lap. He had the same emerald green eyes as Sakura and Kisuke, but he had Yuuko's gleaming silver hair. He had his tongue stuck out to the camera.

"That was taken on my second birthday," Sakura broke the silence as she noticed how Sasuke's gaze was fixed on that picture. "That boy… is my older brother."

"You had an older brother?"

"Well, I didn't know I had one at first, until uncle Kakashi told me when I was fourteen. He said that my brother died of an illness a few months after my birthday. That picture was one of the last ones that we took together."

Sasuke was thinking of something to say when Yuuko came into the room with a beaming smile on her face. "Shall we have the cake?"

XXX

"So Sasuke, how was the cake? Is it too sweet for you?" Sakura teased as they looked up at the dark sky studded with bright stars, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It was fine…" Sasuke held onto Sakura's hand, praying that Kisuke won't appear out of thin air to ruin this perfect moment.

"Liar, I know you hate sweet things."

"Well, this was an exception. You mom makes great cakes."

"Oh? So you'll only eat sweet stuff made by my mom?" Sakura faked a hurt expression.

"That's not what I meant… I'll eat those that you'll make too."

"What about those kind that are store-bought, then?"

"Hmm, I'll eat them as well… But only if you feed me."

"You are one naughty boy, Sasuke."

"Proud to be one." Sasuke smirked, running his hand down her short blossom-coloured hair. Sakura looked up into Sasuke's mysterious dark eyes and Sasuke looked down into Sakura's gleaming bright ones.

"You know, it would be nice if time could just stop like this…" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah…" Sasuke felt heat flowing into his cheeks. He hoped the blush wasn't too obvious. Then again, Sakura was blushing just like he was.

"Ahem." Sakura's father cleared his throat.

"Are you two gonna stop flirting any time soon?" Kakashi asked. "Kisuke looks like he's about to snap."

"Oops…" Sakura mouthed.

"Can I have a talk with you, young man?" Kisuke asked Sasuke all of a sudden.

"Sure," Sasuke replied, and the two men went somewhere else to talk.

"Will Sasuke be all right?" Sakura asked Kakashi, worried.

"I'm sure they would be fine. I think they are just having a man to man talk. I hope they won't start fighting though… Yuuko doesn't approve of any unnecessary bloodshed on her perfect lawn."

"…"

"Just believe in Sasuke. I'm sure he could stand on his own two feet and prove himself worthy of you."

XXX

"So, how long have the two of you been together?"

"Ten months… Sir."

"You don't have to be so formal with me. Just call me Kisuke; that's fine by me."

"Hai… Kisuke-san."

"So…"

_What now?_ Inner Sasuke wondered. _Is he gonna chop us into pieces or something like that?_

"I'll let you go out with my daughter."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, confused by Kisuke's sudden approval of him as Sakura's boyfriend.

"I'll approve of you for now… However!"

"…"

"**When that time comes**… Do you think I'll let you have her hand so easily? I think not, boy." Sasuke smirked in response.

"Why not?" Sasuke taunted the older man.

"Are you challenging me?"

"What if I am?"

"Well, if it's a challenge you want, it's a challenge you'll get. Don't cry when you loose, boy. I may be an old man to you, but I still can fight fair."

"Don't worry; I will be the one who wins."

"You're a million years too early to beat me; I've been an ANBU Captain for the past 27 years."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

One more part to go desu… Don't rush me on the last one, coz school is back in session (yes, and choir as well) so the last one will take longer than expected…Yeah…

Please Review! =D


End file.
